Love Is A Battlefield
by Lace Agate
Summary: Aerrow's life is shattered by the one he loves the most, but it isn't by her consent. One-shot. Warning: Character Death


This One Shot was inspired by the song Battlefield by Jordan Sparks. I don't know why my mind transformed it into this, but I hope you enjoy. Flames will not make me happy, but if you decide to I will ignore it

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks nor the song that I used to get this idea.

* * *

My heart stills and horror rips madly through my veins. The scene before me is like a stab to the gut by a jagged knife that is then twisted roughly to cause agony like no other. I have to tighten my grip on my twin blades as my palms become sweaty and I take the courage to step into the bridge where the gruesome massacre has transpired. Gruesome does not even describe the brutal slaying of my friends, my comrades. A chill travels down my spine as a hollow chuckle fills the air. I look up with dread for I know what I am going to see. I see a monster that used to be the person who I had loved, who I had wished to spend a lifetime with. She looks at me with blood red eyes and a cruel smirk is etched onto her face.

I open my moth desperately trying to find the right words, ones that would bring the old Piper back but I shut my mouth instead when she decides to approach me. "That's right Arrow, there is nothing you could ever say to stop me," she says and I shudder; her voice is so dead. She stops and gracefully activates her staff. It glows dangerously red and she skillfully makes herself intimidating as she twirls it. I shake my head and retreat a few steps. I don't want to fight her; I keep on thinking there is some way to bring her back. "Oh poor Arrow, don't want to kill your precious love?" she sneers. "Guess what? She's not here anymore."

I grit my teeth. "Why are you doing this Piper?" my voice is pleading and I flinch at my vulnerability. An amused laugh bubbles forth from her lips and my sadness grows.

"Why?" she asks mockingly. My heart is shot to pieces and I can't believe how much it hurts. "I've hated you. You took advantage of me and used me without a single thanks. You took me for granted and now I am not blind. Master Cyclonis has opened my eyes!"

Confusion settles itself in my brain. Used? Taken advantage of? Took her for granted? **Never!** "I've never used you!" I shout angrily. Frustration courses through me. "When have I ever used you?! Tell me!"

Her face twists in rage and she snarls. I barely register the strike before it comes and I don't have time to dodge. She successfully drives her staff into my side and I grunt in pain. Her strength forces me against the wall and a yelp escapes me. I'm frozen; I'm torn. I can't kill the one I love. Then the bodies, bloody and broken, fill my vision. An anguished cry forces its way out of my throat and I pull the staff out of my side. I ignore the blood that gushes from the wound. A brief flicker of surprise flashes onto her face but is again masked by fury.

The world seems surreal as I fight her. I would've never had thought a day would come when I'd have to fight _her _for the sake of surviving. She miscalculates my attack and one of my blades slam into her chest. I stumble backwards in shock and I watch in disbelief as she crumbles to the ground in a pile of limbs. Oh God no! I rush to her side and helplessly watch as she coughs up her lifeblood. Her eyes fade to her original color of warm orange and she gazes at me with love and I could see unmistakable sadness swimming within her orbs. She knows what she has done. I carefully lift her head and position it in my lap.

"I'm-" she tries to say something but coughs instead. I shush her but she stubbornly shakes her head. I smile sadly at her. "I'm sorry," she whispers. "Please forgive me."

"You don't have to be, it wasn't you," I reply. But it isn't enough for she glares at me.

"Don't you dare!" she hoarsely snaps. "I allowed myself to be controlled by that witch!" She enters a coughing fit and I tense thinking for sure it was going to end her then.

I shake my head, tears freely raging down my cheeks. "I forgive you," I choke.

Her eyes shine with hope and happiness. "Thank you," she breathes. But then her eyes fade and close and her breathing stops. My green eyes widen. No, no, no! I frantically check for a pulse but I find none. I'm full-blown sobbing by now; unforgettable sadness squeezes my heart painfully. I bow my head and hug her close to me. I stay among the carnage; I can't bring myself to move. For the longest time I stay this way before I disentangle myself from her. "Goodbye," I say before I walk out of the bridge to never set foot in it again. The Storm Hawks are no more.

* * *

Wow, I can't believe I just wrote this... Anyways, please review, it's the right thing to do. *grins*


End file.
